vanhelsingmoviefandomcom-20200215-history
Carl
'Carl '''is a friar under the superiority of the Vatican State and a technical member of the Holy Order of Knights. He appears in both ''Van Helsing and Van Helsing: The London Assignment as a reluctant, but to the end, loyal companion of Gabriel Van Helsing. Personality Carl is a well-educated, talented engineer, scientist and weaponry master who studies well and remembers what he learns, able to deduce plans and situations in matters of seconds but as a result of never being outdoors that often is very reluctant and clumsy, preferring not to be a field man. Because of his studies he was very knowledgeable on what was the best method to slay monsters. He was at first very unsure about going with Van Helsing to Transylvania because of what stories he heard coming from there and what he read about the creatures that dwell there. Carl also insisted that because he's just a friar he is able to curse and enjoy the company of women which he enjoyed both. Biography The London Assignment kfbcalfhbal In the prequel he, along with Van Helsing, is dispatched by the Order to go to London to help him resolve the mystery of the notorious mass murderer Jack the Ripper, who later turns out to be Mr. Edward Hyde; the supernatural evil alter ego of Dr. Henry Jekyll. There it is revealed that Dr. Jekyll, as Hyde, attacks and kills innocent young women in porpose to steal their life force and give it to Queen Victoria, all this in order to restore her former youth and beauty sp he can take her to his bride. Something he really wanted but couldn't do as a young man because of her position as the Queen of England and his own as a simple London scientist. Carl and Van Helsing are luckily enough to rescue the at that time young Queen from the evil doctor and return her to Buckingham Palace, something that not walked out for the companions as it was supposed to do, Victoria wanted to reward her and a very awkward way just as the sunrise restored her to the magnificent old Queen she was from the start. This caused Carl and Van Helsing to flee the castle. Carl later returned to the Vatican to inform the cardinal about the quest, while Van Helsing, this time on his own, chased after Dr. Jekyll to Paris. War in Transylvania When Van Helsing a short time later returned to the Vatican himself, after the fatal defeat of both Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, the cardinal informed him about his next duty in Transylvania and without hesitation the monster hunter brought Carl with him on the trail, despite the fact that Carl was not in the mood to follow him to Romania. Before leaving, Carl outfitted Van Helsing with rings of garlic, holy water, silver stakes and bullets, crucifix's, his special semi-auto crossbow and a strange device he worked on for 12 years that could create a wide radius of intense light equal to the sun. When the companions arrived they were welcomed, not in the most friendly way, by the villagers and Princess Anna, only to have the village attacked by Count Dracula's brides. Carl was, as it turned out, fast enough to toss a bottle of Holy Water to Van Helsing, so he could defeat the enemy. Unfortunately, one of the brides caught the bottle and threw it in the old well. But it was a great mistake. Carl noticed the church and Van Helsing rushed to dip one of his arrows in the water that dropped from the sacred church well, that became one of the enemies quick and painless doom. Even though the rest of the Bride's managed to flee the village after their sister's death, all the villagers except Anna was not happy for what the visitors had done. When the people learned the truth about Van Helsing they chose not to lynch him. Anna invited the two of them to her family home as a gratitude for what they had done for the village but was knocked unconscious by Van Helsing in order to keep her safe from danger. When the mansion was attacked by Anna's brother Velkan, who at that time had become a werewolf under Dracula's control, Carl passed on a pack of silver bullets to his friend, so he better could handle the threat easier. When Dracula's offspring was released to the world it took upon Carl to warn the people of what had happened. The people seemed at first to be out of all hope, but thanks to Van Helsing and the help of Anna the newborn vampires was easily defeated. This at most because of Count Dracula didn't have the one and only key to complete his success; The Frankenstein Monster. Later when Carl enjoyed the company of a local village girl, as a reward for the heroic job he and his friends had accomplished, the young monk began to learn the truth about their enemy the Count by reading an old tapestry that told about a terrifying battle between good and evil, a legend that would be solved by a peace of pergament the Vatican trusted on to Van Helsing, before he and Carl left Italy. Carl then told Van Helsing about his discovery in the tower before the group rode for Italy to protect the Monster from Dracula's keeping. Carl was terrified of the Monster and his particular aggression from his captivity didn't help the trip, but they managed to come to terms with each other during Dracula's brides and Velkan Valerious' assault on the carriages. Carl then went to Budapest with Van Helsing and the Monster to rescue Anna from Dracula and wore a jester garment for the masquerade ball, where he noticed Anna dancing with Dracula under his control. Van Helsing sent Carl down to distract Dracula by pushing a flame throwing dancer into the count's back while Van Helsing swung down and grabbed Annna out of his reach. Carl also finally understood what good his sunlight bomb would be and set it off before the group jumped out of the castle in time to have the building blinded by enough light to disintegrate every vampire in the ball. The companions noticed that Dracula and his last bride escaped and fled the city with Frankenstein's Monster in tow. Carl told Anna and Van Helsing that he cabled Rome about their situation, and they ordered Van Helsing to destroy Frankenstein as well as Dracula so that he couldn't be used to harm humanity, which Van Helsing strangled Carl and wondered if Carl told the Order about his werewolf infection, (under his primal rage), so Carl reassured Van Helsing he didn't betray his friend, so he apologized after suppressing his growing transformation. The companions found Castle Frankenstein empty of its equipment and suspected that they took everything to Dracula's lair and were pressured to find it within two hours. Back at Castle Valerious, Carl gave Van Helsing and Anna a summary of everything he learned about the family history, including Dracula's death and Resurrection and the bargain Valerious The Elder made to God for salvation of his entire family down to Anna. They then figured out that the map painting was the actual door to Dracula's lair and Carl tried to read the Latin inscription but couldn't finish it because a piece was missing, which turned out to be the torn scroll Valerious The Elder left behind with the Knights of the Holy Order. Carl then spoke the dragon scroll inscription which turned the painting into a mirror, so he guessed that because Dracula and other vampires have no reflection, this was the door to the fortress. When they arrived at Castle Dracula, Carl was initially terrified by the evil atmosphere and tried to head back but banged into the mirror and fell down before rejoining Van Helsing and Anna. After getting inside, the companions found Igor and stopped him from fleeing before he told Dracula they were invading. They also saw Frankenstein being carried up into the laboratory before telling them about Dracula's anti werewolf cure, so Carl the deduced that only a werewolf could kill Dracula, therefore if one had the will to turn on him he'd need a cure to remove the curse before he was bitten. Carl and Van Helsing gamble that when he turns into a werewolf he'll be able to fight and kill Dracula, and Carl was given a silver stake if Van Helsing wasn't cured by the 12th stroke of midnight. Carl and Anna then forced Igor to show them the cure but were led into a trap by the treacherous hunchback. At first, they could reach the cure since it was protected by lethal viscous material, so Anna pushed the glass onto Dracula's last bride and the cure rolled into some snow, but was still almost too hot for Carl to carry. Anna urged Carl to take the antidote to Van Helsing but got delayed by the outside thunderstorms and was chased by Igor who carried a shock lance and tried to zap Carl. Frankenstein's Monster then swung down and managed to accidentally throw Igor off the bridge, saving Carl, so the Monster pleaded for hep because he wanted to live, and Carl loosened the wires and the Monster flew into the cure chamber and crashed into Aleera which allowed Anna to swing to catch the cure and get to the laboratory. But Anna was attacked again by Aleera so Carl threw his silver stake for her to impale the bride in time, which flung out and barely missed him. Carl eventually caught up and noticed that Van Helsing was still a werewolf after Dracula was killed, so he regretfully drew his silver stake and asked God for forgiveness, running to impale the werewolf, but got stopped by its strength and suddenly relived that Van Helsing had been cured in time. They then noticed that Anna had died from her injuries and mourned her passing. Carl and Van Helsing held a seaside funeral for Anna and Carl passed Van Helsing back his fedora before they rode off into the sunrise to their next mission. Inventions *Semi-auto Crossbow *Sunlight Bomb *Glycerine 48 Category:Characters Category:Male